(1). Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an easily deployed, rigid hull array.
(2). Description Of The Prior Art
Underwater sensors, such as hydrophones, are used to detect or receive underwater acoustic energy or signals. A sonar system, for example, uses sensors to receive underwater acoustic energy and then processes the received signals for detection, classification and localization. One advantageous way of receiving underwater acoustic energy or signals is with a large aperture underwater sensor array. One way of creating a larger aperture is by spreading various sensor elements further apart. This enhances the performance a sonar system or other similar system.
Existing sonar systems either actively receive reflected acoustic signals or passively receive acoustic signals from a source. The performance of such sonar systems is limited by the size of the receiving or sensor arrays that passively or actively receives the energy. Particularly in complex environments, such as shallow water, there is a need for a large aperture sensor array with a relatively large vertical extent.
Large aperture sensor arrays are disclosed in the prior art, but many of these devices are unsuitable for deployment from an undersea vehicle and cannot be stored between inner and outer hulls of such a vehicle.
One such array has a sinker or a float along an outer edge of the array. Force on the sinker or float acts to keep the array extended; however, dynamic forces on the array cause it to wobble when deployed. Likewise, the array cannot be extended horizontally because a buoyant force cannot support horizontal extension.
Another array comprises a plurality of telescoping structures that extend from an underwater vehicle. Sensors are deployed on the surfaces of the structures. The telescoping structures do not allow use of a wide collection surface. Accordingly, multiple telescoping structures would be necessary to provide equivalent dimensions.
None of the prior art discloses a rigid, large aperture sensor array that can be easily deployed and retracted in an underwater environment and can extend in all directions with respect to a vehicle, such as a fishing boat, submarine, torpedo, and the like.